The Spectral Horse
by Lost Dragon-Albarn
Summary: While lost, Ryoga makes a stupid wish to a PMSing Genie that doesn't turn out quite as he'd wanted it to. Now Ranma has no ki, is half dead, and has to go to Amity Park in America to get help from the only other Halfa currently on the planet.DannyxSam Rx?
1. Chapter 1

Albarn returns with something else that has othing to do with my last story.

I have also decided that my main gimmick, the one thing that will be present in every story that I write, is that they will all be crossover's.

Like this one, it's a random Danny Phantom/Ranma cross.

Note: I agree with author Lawra that Ranma is a bunch of oneshots, basically. I'm gonna try to string some of it together, but not all of it. Ranma is still sixteen, he did fight and defeat Saffron, the scene with Akane excluded because, to be honest, I don't like her, and the whole wedding thing hasn't happened yet.

For the Danny Phantom part we'll say it's about five years after Phantom Planet.

Disclaimer: I own neither Ranma One Half by Rumiko Takahashi, or Danny Phantom by Butch Hartman.

Breaking The Rules Has Consequences

Ryoga Hibik, well known to some and a minor character to others, was lost. Again. So he cursed the name of his rival. Again.

And in doing so he failed to notice, and there by tripped over, a blue glass bottle. He cursed his rival yet again for causing him to trip. His foot happened to knock the top off of the bottle and blue smoke billowed out in a larg cloud until it formed into a giant, glowing, purple woman dressed in Arabian silks and wearing an odd hat.

By this time in his life Ryoga knew the signs of a genie when he found one. And he had learned from previous interactions with wish granting things or entities. He would _not_ be taking this one back to Nerima so that this chance could be corrupted by the people that surrounded his rival.

And so he made his first wish, interrupting the woman as she explained the rules surrounding the wishes, "I wish Ranma Saotome was dead!"

Now, normall this genie, Annie, would try to explain the rules again to the eternal emo, but this was not a good day for her. She'd just dropped her last master, a perv who'd made her grant all sorts of deprived wishes, she was crammed back inside of that god be damned bottle, and worst of all she'd started her cycle. Ever seen an especially cranky woman on her period? Imagine if that woman had phenomenal cosmic power.

"You know what! Fuck it! Fuck it, fuck you, fuck it all! Wish granted," She snapped her fingers, "Ranma Saotome is dead! You broke the rules, you get no more wishes! Merry _FUCKING_ Christmas!" And with an explosion of red energy Annie and her bottle disappeared, hopefully to find a better master.

Despite not getting anymore wishes, which might have been able to cure both his pig by cold water and directional curse, Ryoga was now too happy to be able to use a proper Shi Shi Hokodan. Ranma was Dead! Capital D! Now he could have Akane to himself, that myopic chinese idiot could have his bimbo, and that god damn cheater could never do anything else to ruin his life again.

Filled with joy and the anticipation of a warm welcome from the girl he loved back in Nerima, Ryoga pulled the straps of his backpack tight and made off into the sunset... or he would have if he didn't go north east instead.

Ranma Saotome was your average sixteen year old. That is, he was average if you discounted the fact that he had more suitors than most men had fantasies, could switch between male and female with an appilcation of alternately tempered water, was the best martial artist of his age, and had _killed_ a _god_. Other than all that he was perfectly normal.

It was on one of his normal days that a normal flash of green lightning stuck him from the clear blue sky and turned him into a normal half ghost.

The day had start out nice enough, he beat his father in a spar, kicked the old panda's ass liked he was a soccerball, avoided eating toxic waste by claiming to be sick, Kasumi supporting his claim, and had made it into class early after delivering a one hit knock out to Kuno by using him as a springboard to jump into his class through the window. What was even better was that Akane was late cause she couldn't do that so she could bother him in class for at least an hour. The good news just kept piling on when he found out that miss Hinako was out with a cold and her replacement for the day didn't even really care. The guy was obviously suffering from a hangover and told the class that as long as they kept the noise down they could do whatever they wanted.

it was at lunch where it all fell to pieces.

Akane had brought some of her toxic sludge to school with her, just in case Ranma was feeling better by lunch time, which he was. She offered it to the boy. The boy refused.

In an effort to save Ranma from the gruel that was actively trying to escape the bento it was contained in, Ukyo came over and offered some of her specialty. Ranma was about to accept when his third fiancee, or as she preferred to be called his wife, showed up offering him noodles.

The noodle deliverer was followed by a myopic duck boy who proceeded to shout something about... ah, who really gives a damn, he just was making noise. The loud noise attracted Kuno who began to spill out line after line of crappy poetry before moving to attack.

Kuno attacking was apparently the go signal as everyone started fighting and it ended up, Ranma had no clue how, with them all against him.

And the crescendo came when Akane called him a baka for not accepting her food and tried to whack him with her hammer.

Just then Ranma snapped, if only for a moment, and stepped to the side of the hammer and smacked Akane across the face. Hard.

"Would you cut that the fuck out?"

As everyone stood there stunned at what just happened Ranma rose to his full height, humming with the power he used to kill the phoenix god and said, "I'm really getting tired of this sh-"

Only to be interrupted at the last second by an eight foot wide bolt of green lightning that lit him up like a christmas tree.

After a loud scream that lasted the duration of the strike, an abnormal three minutes long, Ranma passed out. As he hit the ground those closest to him saw some obvious differences. The first was that his color scheme inverted. His red silk shirt turned teal, his black pants and hair turned white. If they could have seen his eyes they'd have seen his blue eyes become a glowing green.

Despite their violent interactions everyone came to the consensus that it would be a good idea to get Ranma to a doctor, Kuno and Mousse excluded.

Ranma woke up hours later, in his birthform, and noticed, almost imediately, the reverse in color scheme. The very first thing he noticed, which prompted him to notice the change in color, was the absence of hunger. One would figure that after being struck by green lightning and being knocked out for however long that a guy would get hungry.

After noticing his shifted appearance Ranma went into a self diagnostic mode. His arms and legs and other extremeties were all in their correct spots. His head hadn't received any overt damage and, as far as he could tell, none of his bones were broken. It was when he checked on his ki that he came to a rather disturbing discovery.

It was gone. His entire ki pool was gone. Almost like it had never been there in the first place.

He was about to start a rant on how the gods must hate him when he noticed that, in place of his ki, a new energy had taken it's place. Some green energy that was extremely pliable if the way it moved was any indication.

He began experimenting right away. He stood up, noticing he felt lighter than normal, but ignoring it for the time being, and charged this new energy into the muscles in his arm. He then threw a punch as fast as he could.

Nothing. No increase in speed, no wave of compressed air, no accidental blast of energy, nothing. He didn't even feel stronger. Hell, it felt like his arm wasn't even there. Taking a closer look Ranma's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull when he saw that his arm was not there.

From his bicep down Ranma's arm was gone. Completely invisible. There was nothing to sense there, not even the vacuum of energy that the Umisenken created could be detected. For all intents and purposes Ranma did not have a left arm.

In his distraction the green energy drained back into his core and his arm slowly reappeard. He could no feel it's weight again, could feel the soft breeze coming from the window, and it even felt like he was stronger than normal.

Calming down and taking a deep breath Ranma decided to try that again. This time he did it much slower so he could follow the energy in each and every motion as it sumbmersed his arm.

As he watched his left arm yet again turned completely invisible. Once again he couldn't feel the breeze or the weight of his arm. Pulling that energy back into his core his arm went back to normal.

After about ten minutes more of experimenting with this energy in different parts of his body, Ranma decided to try spreading it throughout his whole body.

Both Ranma and the people sitting in the living room of the Tendo home were surprised when the martial artist sank through the ceiling as if it wasn't even there and landed in front of them partially tranparent and hovering in the air with his legs fused into an irately swishing spectral tail.

After a quick explanation to the parents, and telling Ranma why he hadn't woken up in a hospital because they couldn't find a pulse and assumed he was dead, Ranma told the others what he'd discovered so far.

"Boy, stop showing off!" His father barked at him to get him to stop sitting on the air like that. It was making him jealous.

Ranma just grinned but floated down closer to the floor before pulled his energy, what they guessed ws ectoplasm, back into himself.

As he did so he noticed another layer of ectoplasm that covered every inch of his body and decided to see what would happen if he pulled that in too.

Ranma's family and suitors watched as a ring of red light appeared around his center, spit into two rings that traveled up or down his body, and turned him back into his living breathing self. His color scheme was even back to normal.

"He's a Halfa!" Kasumi suddenly piped up.

End Chapter

Short, not a lot of talking, and too the point. I hope you like it.

I've also decided that, eventually, this story will have some ghost on ghost action. So I leave it to you, the few of you that read this, to decide who it should be:

Ember McLain( My Personal favourite of the three options)

Desiree( Wish granting ghost looking for love. It could work.)

Penelope Spectra( um... I'll figure out how to make it work.)

This is the vote for who gets Ranma, just so ya know.


	2. Chapter 2

Note to Darchias: You forgot to vote for who you thought Ranma should end up with.

Also, because I can see the reasoning behind it, I've decided to add Dani to the list of Ranma's possible girls.

I'm a What?

"A halfa!" Kasumi exclaimed again after she was asked what she had said.

"O..kay..." Ranma rubbed his neck as he turned his head to the side in confusion, "Care to explain exactly what that is?"

Kasumi rushed away for a second and came back with some newpaper clippings. It showed a young teen in the first few, and then a man of about twenty one in the newest.

"This is Daniel Fenton," Kasumi began excitedly, "I should have guessed you and your father wouldn't have known about this, but five years ago this young man came up with a plan to save the world by using ghosts and specially made cables to turn the whole world intangible."

"Cool plan. How is it relevant?"

"Well, just recently Daniel came out to the public as half ghost. That's why in these articles," She pointed to the older ones, "he's labled Danny Phantom and in this one," She pointed to the newest, "he uses his real name. Apparently the ghosts he used to fight call what he is a 'halfa,' half a boy, half a ghost. He never said exactly how he became such a being, afraid people would do stupid things to try and become like him."

"Right, so I'm not the only half dead guy floating around," at that point Ranma's snappy comeback died as a thought struck him, "Does it say where this guy lives?"

"Amity Park, why?"

"My ki is gone," Ranma held out his hand and visibly channeled his ectoplasm to his hand, "And this stuff is neat, but I don't know how to use it. That guy, Danny, might have some useful tricks I can pick up."

"Good thinking, boy!" Genma stood with a grin on his face, "You and Akane go on a training trip together and we'll hold the wedding when you get back!"

Akane shouted her usual spiel about not marrying a pervert like Ranma while said martial artist just crossed his arms and looked at his father and mister Tendo, who had joined him in planning the wedding, with a half lidded gaze. If he were in the mood he'd have brought to their attention the fact that he could now fly while invisible and intangible, making it all but impossible to track him, and that he didn't exactly want Akane to come with him.

Instead he let the three idiots go on and on about him while he was still in the room like it was an everyday occurence. Oh, wait. It was.

Ranma turned his half lidded eyes to Nabiki as if to say, 'See what I have to deal with?' but Nabiki just looked amused as usual. Kasumi seemed to be scanning the newpaper clipping for any valuable information which Ranma would thank her for later.

"So who's gonna pay?" That was the magic phrase. Both fathers shut up and looked at the sixteen year old with demanding eyes, "For the plane tickets? Whose gonna pay? Don't look at me, I'm just an unloyal, good for nothing, honorless son," he said mocking his father, "I don't even know how to make money."

Imediately, surprisingly catching the hint that their normal taunts weren't going to work this time, the fathers turned to Nabiki.

"Fine," Nabiki said too easily, "I'll pay for the tickets," Tendo and Saotome began to cheer, "But you two will have to pay me back by the end of the week, or I start adding interest."

"Now see here, young lady," Soun began.

"Shut up, Daddy," it was said in such a cold tone that Soun wilted instantaneously.

"Er, uhm," Genma stumbled over excuses, trying desperately to think of a way to pawn off the debt. He decided to go with a tried and true method; his son, "Ranma will work off the payments when he returns from Amity Park."

"No good," Nabiki crossed her arms much like Ranma had done, "Physical labor only goes so far and not nearly far enough to cover the full price of two round trip tickets to America."

Ranma was now becoming amused. He'd never seen his father actually do anything productive that didn't involve thievery or martial arts. Maybe this would be that once in a life time chance.

But no.

"You should do it for the preservation of your family honor," Genma demanded.

Ranma chuffed and turned to leave. He just managed to hear Nabiki's respone as he made it out the back door.

"Honor," Nabiki spat out almost angrily, "Doesn't keep a roof over our head or food in your fat gut, Mister Saotome. You want to pay in honor? Look somewhere else. I take cash."

A few seconds later Nabiki came out and stood at his side.

"I'm not paying. How are you gonna get there?"

Ranma levitated a couple of feet off the ground, "How do ya think?"

"Nifty."

"Yep," he came back down, but he was showing signs of exertion, "Think I may need to practice for a bit before I do though. I've barely done anything and I feel drained. "

Nabiki looked at the brand new Halfa with a strange new gaze and Ranma found himself uneased by it.

"What?"

"Nothing... it's just odd to see you wiped out by anything other than a full out battle."

Ranma sniffed, "I'll be back to normal in no time. Just need a good night's sleep," a rumble of demonic rage and hunger that chased small birds out of trees and gave squirrels heart attacks seemed to originate from Ranma, "A meal or two might help too."

(##!$%

As it turned out, Ranma needed more than just one night's rest and a couple of meals before he was back to normal. To be honest, if it hadn't been for his newfound intangibility, he'd have been dead that first time Mousse had attacked him after the incident. If it wasn't for that ability he'd have been skewered by hundreds of knives.

Two weeks passed and he still didn't feel like he had the strength to cross the ocean. Hell, he could barely fly to Furinkan without needing to take a break along the way.

Ranma stood there breathing deeply after he'd trounced Kuno. He was sweating more than he ever should have after fighting the Blue Blunder and he was cursing inside his mind over the amount of effort he now had to put into this.

'This is insulting!' Ranma stalked inside with his eyes glowing green in irritation, 'A month ago I killed a _GOD_! Now I have a hard time with Kuno!' He didn't even bother with explaining to the teacher why he was tardy, he just grabbed the buckets and moved to stand in the hall. He focused himself inwards as he stood there, looking at his mind's eye representation of his pool of ectoplasm. What he saw did not make him happy.

The easiest way to think of ki is to imagine amounts of water. The average human has about a bucket's worth of ki in their body. That's all they need for their day to day activities. Your average blackbelt has three buckets. They use that excess ki to increase their strength, enhance their speed, and make it harder for their bones to break.

When Ranma first came to Nerima he had a swimming pool's worth of ki, give or take a few buckets. By the time he fought Saffron, and especially after it, he'd had a small ocean of excess ki to work with. He'd had so much raw energy in his body that he could, if he ever needed too, go without eating for a _year_.

Now, after two weeks of actively using his abilities to fly, walk through walls, turn invisible, and even turning back and forth between human and ghost forms he only had _two buckets'_ worth of ectoplasm to power himself. It was absolutely ridiculous! He'd been working with it harder than he'd ever worked with his ki and his rate of development was slow as hell, at most adding another teaspoon of ectoplasm a day. At this rate it'd take him another ten years just to get back to where he'd been, raw power wise.

A pipe above him, that fed the school's sprinkler system, chose that exact moment to burst. Ranma turned intangible just before the water hit him, avoiding shifting into his girl form. That was one of only three boons he found with his new abilities. He could fly, he could turn himself invisible whenever he wanted to avoid being seen, and he could make it so the water that activated his curse couldn't touch him... if he had at least a small amount of forewarning.

Ranma began poking and prodding the ghostly energy that he now used, trying to get it to respond. Nothing. Ranma sighed and decided he'd just have to keep practicing and maybe eventually it would start to grow quicker.

That day at lunch, while practicing turning intangible to dodge Akane's mallet for flirting with Ukyo, Kuno came back for a rematch.

"Hold, foul demon! I, Tatewaki Kuno, chosen son of the most noble samurai clan Kuno and appointed by God himself as a holy avenger, shall end your sinister dealings under the same roof as the fierce tigress, Akane! Thine time, borrowed from the unholy lord of chaos and abyss, has come to an end!" Kuno held his bokken before him and made to strike Ranma.

Ranma didn't bother dodging. He simply kept himself intangible.

Kuno's thrust hit Ranma in the chest and met no resistance. Off balance Tatewaki fell forward, his hand passing through the junior classmen.

Ranma almost scoffed at the pitiable skill of the self proclaimed holy avenger when he felt a tug where Kuno had come into contact with his body. The next thing Ranma knew he could hear Kuno ranting in the back of his mind about how he was going to smite the foul sorcerer Saotome, and Ranma was holding a bokken.

To everyone else it looked like Ranma was absorbed by Kuno who now had glowing green eyes.

"What the hell?" Kuno said with Ranma's voice. He stared at his hands and test swung the bokken a couple of times, before looking around. Everything looked... strange. Not quite different, but certainly odd, like he was looking through smoked glass.

Instinct alone brought his bokken to bear, blocking a vicious assault from Ukyo with her giant spatula.

"What did you do with Ranchan, you jackass!" she swung at him again, and again Kuno, under Ranma's control, blocked, but skidded back a few feet.

"What the hell are you talking about, Ukchan? I _am_ Ranma," he dodged her third swing.

"Stop lyin'! We all saw how you absorbed him! Now give!" Another swing. "Him!" Another. "Back!" And yet another.

Kuno dodged the first two and blocked the third before getting annoyed. He proceeded to use his bokken to knock her spatula out of her hand, smack the back of her leg causing her to kneel, and pointed it at her face, a glowing glare on his face.

"Cut it out! I am Ranma!" he held up his hand in front of his face for a second, "I think I'm possessing Kuno or somethin', but I'm the one in control here!"

"How do I know you're not just lying?"

He gave her a deadpan look, "You honestly think Kuno could do _half_ of what I just did to you?"

"Well... no, I guess not," Ukyo stood up slowly, wincing at the small amount of pain on the back of her legs.

Kuno, or Ranma wearing a Kuno colored suit, began to explore this new phenomenon. After a few minutes of testing the limits of Kuno's body and its reflexes he had an epiphany.

"Hey! I could use this to go to America," after that Ranma pulled his ectoplasm back into himself and left Kuno's body behind. Tatewaki looked as if he was waking up from a violence induced nap, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the stars in his vision.

Ranma was about five feet in the air in ghost form grinning before he took off like a shot back home to pack some stuff for his trip to America.

9323145

Chapter end

So for we have four votes for Ember, two for Dani, and none for anybody else. You have until the fourth chapter before I decide, based on the highest number of votes, who is Ranma's girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, Sorry to say it, but I will not be Harem-ing this story. Maybe a different one, but in this one one of the focal points is the escape from his old life and that means having only one girl to worry about. Those of you who voted for harem or two girls for Ranma I'm afraid they didn't count.

The current vote is at six for Ember and six for Dani, votes for more than one girl not included. Now, you can each vote once per chapter, so don't worry if you have already voted previously. Again, voting continues until the fourth chapter.

-: Fan or Student?:-

Tony Jessup, a business man from L.A., sat in first class, sipping an orange juice with vodka, unaware that, down in the cargo hold, his dog was under possession by a half ghost hoping to get to America.

'I should have just taken over one of the passengers,' it was eight hours into the flight and Ranma could only make the dog, Scruffy, stay asleep for so long. At least there weren't any cats nearby. He really wasn't sure how the nekoken would react with his ghost powers.

"Well," Ranma's voice came out of Scruffy's mouth, "I guess I could always explore for a bit then come back down here."

Ranma exited the dog and floated into the air. Focusing his meager stores of energy he turned himself invisible and intangible and floated up into the fuselage. The rest of that flight was spent playing petty pranks and stealing a few snacks.

9323145

Ranma's personal record for least amount of switches between boy and girl in two weeks was four hundred ten, before the incident. After the incident his all time low had dropped to nine. Nine times in the last two weeks he hadn't been expecting water to hit him and turn him into a girl.

The ninth time just so happened to be on his first day in America. He blamed jet lag. A storm had started just as he exited the airport and he hadn't been in the best state of mind to use his intangibility and so was struck with the cold precipitation turning him into her.

Ranma cursed her luck for a second before giving a resigned sigh and moving along. She needed to find a place to rest and eat before even attempting to start the next step on the journey to Amity Park. She barely had the energy to turn invisible, let alone possess someone for another few hours on an airplane.

Luckily it wasn't all that hard to find a good hotel with an unused room for the night. Two minutes after entering the room she laid down on the bed and let herself be taken into blissful unconsciousness.

What felt like too damn soon after she fell asleep, Ranma woke up choking on a red mist the forced itself out of her mouth. She hacked and coughed as she sat up quite quickly. She held a hand to her throat to try and ease the aching muscles.

"What the hell was that?"

At about that time screams and crashes could be heard just outside of the hotel. Ranma walked over to the curtains and ripped them open. Her left eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Just outside of her hotel room, on the street, was a somewhat...thick man in a black beret, purple sunglasses, and a black trench coat. He was floating three feet off the ground and his hands were glowing with a magenta energy. Around him what looked like movie props were floating and sometimes attacking the people walking around the street. The lighting from his hands and the still pouring rain gave him quite the sinister look.

"...I gave you gold, GOLD! But did any of you give me a chance? NO! You gave it all to that hack, Spielberg!" He sent a dinosaur brought to life by his ghostly telekinesis after a young couple, "Now, even if you don't respect me," he lifted his glowing hands into the air and all of the props lifted into the air above him, "you _will_ fear me! Behold, my greatest horror creation!" The props all began swirling before combining together in to a singular monstrous form, "Behold! The Pickle Man!" The giant pickle with arms, legs, and a face roared at the citizens of L.A.. "Go my creation! Crush their bodies like the crush my-Hrrk!"

The director clawed ineffectively at the petite hand that was crushing his windpipe. He was pulled down to look into green eyes quite literally glowing with rage. He would have gulped in fear if his throat wasn't being held so tight that, if he had been alive, he would have suffocated.

"I have had a long day, I'm tired, I. Want. To. Sleep. If you don't cut this shit out, _now_, I will make you feel such pain that you will wish you had ascended when you had the chance. Got it?"

The director stared into those eyes for another full moment before nodding emphatically.

Ranma let go of the fat ghost and watched as he fled the area as quick as he possibly could. She then turned invisible, floated back into her room, and went right back to sleep.

(##!$%

Another week and Ranma finally found himself in Amity Park. He stood in the bus stop just after leaving the last person he possessed. The good thing of nearly constantly possessing people he needed to while traveling did wonders for his pool of ectoplasm. He had actually doubled the amount he had for whatever use he needed.

Another red mist forced its way from his mouth not five minutes after his arrival. This sensation, which he had come to associate with the appearance of another ghost, caused Ranma to look around for the ghost that set off this somewhat painful expulsion.

He saw immediately that the problem was a man in overalls wearing an orange cap. The man was floating around terrifying citizens and stealing their boxes. Ranma prepared to transform and take out the creep, but he was beaten to it when a tall man in a black Hazmat suit with white hair and glowing green eyes that were a few shades brighter than Ranma's own ghost form's eyes, descended from the sky with his thickly muscled arms crossed over his chest.

After a brief exchange of words that Ranma didn't really hear, the guy in the orange cap launched the contents of the boxes at the obviously more fit ghost. The other ghost, whom Ranma recognized as Danny Phantom from Kasumi's newspaper clippings, phased through the objects being thrown at him, blasted the box obsessed man with a green beam that grabbed our favorite aqua-transexual's attention right away to stun him, then used what looked like a thermos to pack away the trouble maker.

Just before Danny could fly away, Ranma called out to him, "Hey! Danny-"

"Oh, uh, hey," he interrupted the Japanese teen, "Look, I'd love to sign an autograph or... whatever, but I've really got to go right now. Sam is gonna kill me if I'm late again," and the man took off to meet Sam before Ranma to get another word in. Ranma would have followed, but the elder halfa had taken off at a speed that Ranma had not previously thought possible.

"Damn," he cursed softly before he grinned while holding a hand before his face, "An energy beam, huh? That's gonna come in useful." Ranma turned to follow the general direction he'd seen the man he wanted to teach him go, hoping he'd run into him again.

9323145

Two hours later he'd not seen hide nor hair of his would be teacher. He was actually getting a little frustrated with it.

"Damn it!" He said aloud on the busy street, "Where the hell is Danny Phantom?"

"House number forty four, fifty five on New York Street, corner of fifty third," a man who overheard him mentioned in passing.

"Huh?"

"It's where Phantom lives with his wife."

"Oh, uh, thanks. Thanks a lot!" Ranma looked at the current street he was on. It was the twentieth. He started north from his current position in a light jog and came running back a minute later when he found out he'd been actually running the wrong way. The man who gave him directions just chuckled and mumbled something about energetic youths.

Another half hour later and Ranma stood at the door to house forty four, fifty five. He rang the doorbell, heard a voice yell that he was welcome to come in, and opened the door. Inside the house was a small amount of chaos. It almost seemed as if the entire living room was split into two separate environments.

The right side was colored in blues and greens and seemed devoted to technology for fighting ghosts and schematics for further improvements on the tech laying around.

The left side was a mix of blacks, purples, and greens. There were sketches and paintings, varying between complete and just starting, a couple of posters for some of the more well known Goth rock bands, and even a strategically placed poster of the town's well known hero that contrasted the theme of that half of the room almost obscenely.

Ranma would have continued his evaluation of the house, moving next into the kitchen to look for who he hoped would be his instructor, when he came downstairs in a rush in human form.

"Tuck, thank god you're here," He rushed around, not even looking at Ranma as he hurriedly picked up pieces of scattered tech and put them away in the cabinet under the stairs, "Sam's gonna be here in fifteen minutes, the ghosts have been going crazy, I still haven't found her a gift..." he continued to ramble on, making it impossible for Ranma to get a word in edgewise.

Five minutes in the doorbell rang again.

"Could you get that for me, Tuck, I gotta fly to the store to get Sam's gift. You start on the salad." The lithe black haired man summoned a ring of blue light around his middle that split and arched over his body much like Ranma's own transformation and turned him into the hero of Amity Park. He then took off at the same speed he'd demonstrated earlier.

Ranma sighed, sat his pack down by the couch and went to the door. On the other side was a skinny black man talking to a taller, voluptuous black woman.

"Er, hi, are you Tucker?"

(##!$%

"Okay, you get struck by green lightning, wake up in ghost form, find out you're actually half ghost, and came all the way to America to get training from the only half ghost currently known to the rest of the world, right?"

Ranma nodded.

"And you need this training because before it happened you were a top martial artist who had, but lost in the transformation, the ability to toss ki around like fire crackers which it turns out is necessary in your day to day life because of a situation your father and his friend have either made or perpetuated for you, constantly putting you in the line of fire, most recently being the incident with a phoenix god in a remote mountain range in China?"

Ranma nodded.

"And why should we believe you?"

"Well, I can't prove the part about the constant battle over my marital status yet, but I can do this," Ranma proceeded to transform into his ghost form. It was a bit different from his original appearance when he first attained this form. Nabiki had decided that teal was not his color so forced on him a new, although similar, outfit. He shifted into a form with the same hair and eye colors as Danny, but his clothing turned from a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt, and a light jacket into a pair of white-silver pants, a red sash, and a white silk, Chinese shirt that had no sleeves. He stayed like that for a second before switching back to his human form and quickle adding seasoning to a Japanese dish he decided to make for Sam's early graduation in an attempt to curry favor with Danny.

"That's good enough for me," Tucker Foley said as he went back to making the salad.

Valerie, the woman he was dating, did not look quite as accepting, but she decided to wait for Danny's judgment before passing her own. She set a glass of water she'd been sipping down and turned to dice some more vegetables for the salad and her elbow hit the glass. The water of course spilled out, but instead of taking the logical path and flowing towards the nearest edge of the table, it flowed in the opposite direction, around a salt and pepper shaker, a bottle of ranch dressing, and a bowl of fruit where it then spilled into Ranma's unsuspecting lap turning him into a short, busty, red headed girl.

At that exact moment Danny came back into the house through the front door, leading his wife of one year in, laughing nervously as she questioned him on the present she was getting from him.

A 'What the hell!' from Valerie turned all of their attention to the kitchen and, consequently, to Ranma.

Sam turned an inquisitive eye to her husband and nodded toward said busty redhead, "Something you need to tell me?" It was said in a tone half joking.

Danny stumbled over his words and vehement denials of knowing even who Ranma was, when the aqua-transexual spoke up in a nervous voice while eying Valerie who was not so subtly reaching for a weapon, "Hi, I'm Ranma... and I have some explaining to do."

9323145

Chapter End.

And I hope that that is good enough to sate you all until I get the next chapter up.

Again, just real quick here, I got to remind you that Ranma _**WILL NOT**_ have more than one girl. And the current leaders are Dani and Ember who are tied for the lead with six votes each. If, by the time I post the fourth Chapter, the vote is still tied I'll flip a coin. Heads: Dani. Tails: Ember.

Enjoy.


End file.
